


Say Hello 2 Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established, Gen, Kind of angsty, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Skellig AU, implied depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Sabriel drabbles and requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is crap, I haven't written anything in moths and this is the first thing I've posted here.

For weeks, Gabriel watched over Sam. Sam left Dean after another argument, leaving to be on his own. He watched Sam stargaze out along the highway, ached for Sam when his eyes shed tears and thoughts of his brother crept across his brain and deadened the light in his eyes. He used every ounce of will in his being to not go to Sam, to not answer his sincere prayers.

Even more time passed before Gabriel decided to let Sam know he mattered, before he caved under the guilt of watching without communicating. He made sure Sam knew he was important, knew he was loved, knew people cared about him.

Gabriel reassured Sam with every soft kiss and brush of his hands that he was loved and did not deserve to beat himself up like this. Things started slow, with cautious and calculated kisses to his forehead and jaw, until Sam took a deep breath and began responding to the angel. His larger hands encompassed Gabriel's and brought them to his lips, wordlessly encouraging Gabriel to continue.

With every gentle cant of his hips and warm words, Gabriel tried to fix Sam's emotional state. Every quiet whisper and touch translated to "Sam, you are loved." 

They lay silently, Gabriel in Sam's arms. Sam wasn't at his 100%, but with more time and reassurance, he would get there. With their breathing and heartbeats making themselves familiar once more, Sam drifted into the most peaceful sleep he had had in months.


	2. Following

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old thing (never posted) I tailored to fit with the first drabble.

a few weeks later (or something like that)

Sam sat up in bed, stretching and yawning. He half smiled at the sleeping lump next to him before stepping out of bed and noisily tripping over his shoes. He silently cursed at his temporary clumsiness.  
Gabriel muttered something about needing to buy more cereal, but didn't open his eyes or move. Sam shook his head and bare footed his way to the couch, a spare fleece blanket on his shoulders and his cellphone in hand. His legs stretched across the cushions and he rested his elbow on the couch arm, typing out a text to Dean.  
Sam exchanged a few texts with his brother before Gabriel came quietly out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and dragging a hand through his messy hair. Sam grinned as Gabriel made himself at home in the taller one's lap, his short legs ending halfway down Sam's calves and his head snuggled against Sam's chest.  
Sam paused and set the cellphone on the floor, choosing to wrap an arm around Gabriel and finger comb his sleep-wrecked hair with his free hand instead of responding to the newest text. He kissed the top of Gabriel's head.  
"So are we really out of cocoa puffs?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's probably it for this, but PLEASE please drop me some requests over on tumblr because I'm doing nanowrimo right now and I want to have stuff to write in December. http://richardsp8junior.co.vu/post/102026524597/hey-guys-you-should-totally-make-drabble-requests


	3. the owl man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - John and Mary move into a new house with Dean and baby Sam.

Dean sighed and walked outside, sick of hearing his parents' stressed voices discussing the health of his baby brother. He went around to the side of the house, to the old and so far unused garage. He pushed the door open on squeaky hinges and found that the single window on the back wall let in a dim light, filtered through cobwebs and layers of dirt and grime. There was a soft rustle, almost entirely inaudible. Dean's head snapped in the direction of the sound and jumped, his heart racing.

A man with dirty clothes was propped against the corner of the small structure, his hands appeared to uselessly rest against his thighs and his face looked mostly empty, and perhaps a little pained. His hair was unkempt and, though difficult to see in the lighting, was a gold, sandy color.

"Uh, hello?" Dean prompted, nervous and uncertain.

"A lollipop," he whispered, his voice papery and strained. Dean frowned and walked out, closing the door behind himself.  
~  
After a period of thought, he came back to the garage a few days later, a sucker in his sweatshirt pocket. He wasn't even sure the man existed, but if he did, maybe he had been asking for candy the day before. Dean pushed the door open again and looked to the corner to find the man still in the corner. He quickly unwrapped the red lollipop and went to the man, offering the candy.

"Please," he murmured, voice dry like it had been the first time Dean heard him speak. He left his lips parted slightly, leaving room for Dean to give him the candy. Dean awkwardly placed it between his lips before racing out of the garage.  
~  
Jo, the neighbor girl, talked to Dean about birds and the way her father always told her humans had shoulder blades because once, long ago, they were the base for wings. Dean listened intently to everything she had to say, and she was happy to listen to him let off steam and anxiety about his baby brother's health and his parents' squabbles.  
~  
Dean started visiting the strange man in the garage almost every day, even though he said the same few phrases every day.  
~  
"Chocolate," and "Lollipop," and "Aspirin. Arthur itis."  
~  
Dean brought Jo one day to see the man, and her eyes lit up. She never explained why.

The next day, while he was at the hospital with his parents, he asked around about arthritis. When he returned home, he brought the man in the garage some aspirin, a glass of water, and half a chocolate bar. He told the man he should try to move, because that helps with "Mr. Itis."

"Thanks, kiddo," his words were clearer than before, and it was almost a regular speaking volume. Dean smiled and returned to the house.  
~  
One day, Dean's parents directed him to go across the street to stay with Jo and her family. His mom was panicking and his father looked more stressed than ever before. Dean obeyed, but worried about his baby brother, and he watched with tears tickling the edges of his eyes as his parents drove to the hospital. Jo hugged him and started talking about birds and angels, trying to help him feel better.

They went to sleep on the floor in the living room a few hours later. Dean gripped his pillow tightly and covered his head with the blanket while he slept.  
~  
He saw the man standing by his little brother's bed; his hair was shining and neatly smoothed back and his clothes looked fresh. Golden wings stemmed from his back, and he reached down and lifted his baby brother from the crib, holding him high above his head. The angel's eyes sparkled like sunlight through honey as he stared up at the little baby in his hands. He gently set him back in the crib.  
~  
Dean woke up when Jo's mom tapped his arm.

"Hey, darling, your parents called from the hospital. They said Sam is all better and he gets to come back home tomorrow."

Jo was already awake and she tore into the living room from the kitchen after hearing her mother's words. She wrapped her arms tightly around Dean.  
~  
The garage was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Skellig, one of my absolute favorite books.


	4. Gabriel Mourns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but this isn't what most would call a happy fic :)

Gabriel sat quietly in the passenger seat. The radio was on, but it was only to provide background noise, because Sam wasn't speaking either. This was the first time he and Sam had taken the drive to the cemetery together, and after they left Castiel's grave behind, they hadn't said a single word. Both were at a loss for the right words. Today marked two years since Castiel's death.

The drive back to their apartment in the city seemed long.

They were just beyond the outskirts of the city when Gabriel finally broke his silence. "I'm sorry for clamming up back there," he looked to Sam, whose gaze was still straight ahead.

"'S'alright, Gabriel." The car returned to its conversation free state until they were in the parking garage of the apartment complex.

"I just get so," Gabriel paused, searching for a fitting word. "Anxious, I guess, when I go to cemeteries with other people. Mourning is something I've always seen as something I'd rather do alone and in private."

"I understand that, and it's okay if next time you'd like me to stay behind. Why didn't you say so earlier?" Sam cut the engine. The radio continued playing the weekly top hits, as it would until the driver opened his door.

"I don't know, I didn't want you to take it the wrong way or anything like that. Most people have trouble asking their boyfriends to come along to do things like this, but then there's this emotionally stunted chucklehead who can't find it in him to ask his for the exact opposite," Gabriel half laughed at himself, but it was heavy with melancholy.

"I would've realized there's a reason you asked me to stay behind, I wouldn't have taken offense, and you of all people in my life should know that," Sam didn't really mean for it to sound accusatory, but that's sort of how it came out. Gabriel's face twisted a little at the tone of Sam's voice.

"You're right." Gabriel said finally, opening his car door. Sam followed him out of the car, locking the door and walking with Gabriel. They crossed the skyway between the parking garage and the apartment, again exchanging no words. 

It was late into the evening, and Sam brought himself straight to their bedroom. Gabriel went to the bathroom and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, brushed his teeth, splashed his face with water, and then went to the bedroom. He crawled into bed with Sam and moved close to him. He felt like that wasn't enough, so he climbed onto Sam, his knees straddling Sam's sides and his hands tangling in Sam's hair.

"I'm sorry I'm such a dick sometimes," Gabriel breathed, his mouth near the hollow of Sam's neck. "I spent so long trying to numb the pain from Cas instead of letting myself feel it so I could move on."

"It's not your fault," Sam softly replied, his hand running slowly and smoothly up and down Gabriel's back, from the top of his spine to his tailbone. It was grounding and reassuring for Gabriel. Their breathing changed to fit against one another's bodies; Sam's chest rose while Gabriel's sank, their torsos moving together steadily.

"I never wanted to make a show of my emotions," Gabriel remarked, shifting one of his hands so his pinkie finger could brush circles into Sam's temple. "But I don't think that worked."

"Happens to the best of us," Sam's hand continued up and down the smaller one's back while his other hand moved to rest on Gabriel's backside. Gabriel's eyes welled up and a tear slipped out the corner of his eye, sliding sideways down his face to fall on Sam's collarbone. He quivered slightly and the pattern his breath had been repeating to fit best with Sam became irregular. "It's okay," Sam murmured, never stopping the motion of his hand. "It's alright."

Gabriel sniffled and his entire frame shook, and the tears flowed freely. He hated how his emotional reactions were often so delayed, and wondered why he didn't cry like this standing in front of Cas' headstone. He grit his teeth and his hands traveled down to Sam's shoulders, gripping tightly, looking for more ways to feel less like he was going to float away. He had mentioned this feeling to Sam a time or two before; how when he felt an intense, negative emotion he needed something to hold him down. Sam stopped petting up and down Gabriel's spine to securely wrap his arms around Gabriel.

"I'm right here," Sam reassured him gently, rubbing circles into Gabriel's sides with his thumbs. Gabriel couldn't find any words and didn't really want to anyhow.  
He let out a long, shaky breath and the tears seemed to ease up. He didn't know how much time had passed, and he felt at least slightly dizzy. Sam moved one hand up, twisting some of Gabriel's hair around his fingers as Gabriel seemed to relax some more. "You're going to be okay."


End file.
